Newlyweds
by Pelvicthruster91
Summary: Kanade's Grandmas last dying wish is to see her 18 year old grand daughter off and married. So she has it arranged that it happens...to a man she's raised called Grimmjow. As Kanade agree's to marry this mysterious man who has a foul mouth and a mind of a middle schooler, what happens when her husband to be enrolls into her high school? Grimmjow x OC. Rated M for LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

"Obaa-chan (grandma), I'm home! It's odd, as I was walking up our street, I couldn't help but notice a lot of cars than usual," I shout out, as my voice echoes throughout the warm, comforting house. As I begin to slip off my shoes and into my slippers, I'm quite confused as to why there are about 5 different pairs of black dress shoes. All men's sizes. Obaa-chan and I were the only ones who lived in the house.

"Obaa-chan. Please tell me you didn't go to the old thrift store and scour out there trash again? I'm telling you, you're going to get even sicker if you keep doing it," I plead out, as I begin to walk down the hall and towards the living area. Obaa-chan was ill enough as it was, I didn't need her going through dusty and filthy garbage.

As I continue to stride down the wooden furnishing, I notice that Obaa-chan hasn't said anything yet. That was odd, as soon as I walked through the door she'd have a plateful of baked snacks waiting for me.

"Obaaaaaaa-"

I catch my tongue as soon as I walk into the family room. W-What was going on?!

In my living room sat my lovely Obaa-chan on the recliner. Opposite to her sat 4, grown men all squished together on the small, leather couch. What was more odd was that they were all wearing matching suits. W-What happened while I was gone at school?!

"W-Who are these men, Obaa-chan?" I ask warily, as I slowly begin to shuffle closer towards her.

"Kanade! Is that anyway to greet our guests?" says Obaa-chan, as she gives me a deathly glare. Never seeing that expression and tone of voice from her, I immediately know that these people in front of me aren't just anyone.

"Please forgive me. My name is Kanade Higurashi. It's a pleasure to have you all in our home," I say politely, as I cup my hands over one another and bow my head down in respect.

Suddenly, I feel the fabric of my skirt begin to lift upwards from behind.

"Kittens? Yer' in yer' last year of high school for fuck's sake. Shouldn't ya' be wearing something a little more slutty?" says an unfamiliar voice from behind.

Bolting away as quickly as possible, I hide behind the recliner Obaa-chan is sitting in. I'm too embarrassed to show my face.

"Now, now. Kanade, come out and greet-

"No," I say stubbornly, as I continue to hide and yank down my school uniform. What a pervert!

"Kanade!" she says firmly, once again her voice demanding and dripping with authority. My eyes go wide with shock, still not used to the tone of her voice. Slowly and shyly, I come out from the white, plush recliner and back into everyone's views. I refuse to look at him. The man who had the decency to lift up my skirt like a middle schooler.

"Kanade. Introduce yourself," says Obaa-chan, as she sighs out in exasperation. I look at her with slight remorse and guilt. I felt bad that I was starting to cause her stress. I give her a small, gentle smile before I swallow the lump in my throat and introduce myself to the other stranger.

"Please forgive my actions. My name is Kanade Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you," I say, as I bow my head down once again. My honey coloured locks fall forward and pool around my flustered face.

"I know."

My head shoots up and I eye the man who sits across from me. My eyebrow twitches in slight annoyance as I notice that he had the decency to bring a chair from the kitchen, all the way to the living area. It's as if he lived here.

He sits there casually, as he eats from a bag of chips. The same bag I bought yesterday from the store for myself.

But what really perks my interest is his appearance. The man is neatly dressed in a fitted, black suit just like everyone else was. His hair was an unruly, aqua blue. I watch mesmerized as he adjusts his lean, fit posture only to slump back down. He gives me a grin, as he watches me check him out.

I turn my head to the side, and puff out my cheeks in annoyance.

"Grimm-kun. This is Kanade. Your soon to be wife," says Obaa-chan, as she claps her hands in content.

An inaudible sound escapes my lips, before I yell out in disbelief.

"What're you saying, Obaa-chan?!"

"I'm saying that you and my dear Grimm-kun are going to get married!" she replies back happily.

"B-But why?!"

"Let's face it, Kanade. I won't be around much longer. Your father had me promise him that before I pass on and join him and your mother, that I see to it that our little angel get's married, and lives a happy life," she says, as she begins to wipe the fake tears that spill from her wise, brown eyes.

I stare at her in confusion, before I bury my face in my hands.

"I'm only 18, Obaa-chan. Not too mention that I've never met this man before," I groan out, as I continue to keep my face buried. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"You two won't be getting married now, Kanade. Grimm-kun has agreed to waiting until you finish high school."

I slowly raise my head and eye this so called "Grimm-kun" from the corner of my eyes.

"Does Grimm-kun know what he's getting himself into," I say, a slight edge to my voice. I quickly bite my tongue, not liking at all as to how rude I sounded. What was I thinking? I had no right to be this angry towards the blue haired man and most of all, Obaa-chan. She had raised me, clothed me, fed me and most of all loved me for all 18 years of my life. The least I could do was give back to her and respect her "dying" wish. I clench my fists and squeeze my eyes shut. I couldn't believe what I was going to say next.

"F-Fine. We'll get married if it's what you want, Obaa-chan," I say kindly, as I place a comforting hand on her thin, frail shoulder. I watch as her face lights up, her old, dry lips pucker in excitement. And this time, real tears begin to spill down her cheeks.

"Please, Obaa-chan. Don't be so dramatic," I say in pure mock, as I begin to wipe her tears.

"Boss, we assume we'll take your leave now," says one of the men from the couch. As soon as he stands, so does all the others.

"Hm? Yeah, sure. Tell Aizen he doesn't have to worry anymore. Got it?" says the heavenly beast, as he stands up as well.

The four men nod their head in agreement. As they begin to shuffle out, I watch as one of the men, who seems to be much closer to myself and him in age, whisper into his ear. They both look at me before chuckling amongst themselves.

I look away in embarrassment before I take a seat on the couch.

All of the men shuffle out, except my soon to be husband.

"Well, I have a few errands to run, Kanade. Please try to get along-"

"O-Obaa-chan. Please, you stay and rest while-

"No, my dear. Use this time to bond with Grimm-kun. I'll be back in an hour. I need to pick up some ingredients to make Grimm-kun's favourite dinner."

With that, I watch helplessly as Obaa-chan grabs her coin purse and shuffles out the door. I stand there awkwardly, and suddenly hear foot steps coming towards the living area. Awkwardly, I shuffle into the kitchen where I pretend to keep my self occupied by washing the dishes.

Of course I have been alone with a boy before, but the boys I were with were friends of mine! I was in the house with a mysterious man whom I didn't even know his name!

Suddenly, I freeze when I hear him enter the kitchen and open the fridge.

To my dismay, the only dirty dishes was the few bowls Obaa-chan had set out for the snacks earlier. And I had just finished washing them.

Sighing, I figured since I was marrying the man, I might as well get to know him.

As I turn around, I see as he has now taken off his suit jacket, and had even un buttoned his white dress shirt, revealing the thin, white fabric of his under shirt. The heat rises up to my cheeks as I can see the outline of his chest and abdomen. And my were they ever toned.

W-Why couldn't Obaa-chan have set me up with an average looking man? This guy could've been a model for crying out loud!

I watch from the corner of my eye as he pulls out the milk jug and twists off the cap. He throws it back and begins drinking straight from the carton.

"I-Idiot! If you drink that much you'll get sick," I shriek out, as I rush up to him and pull the carton away from his lips.

"I wasn't goin' to drink all of it, idiot," he says in annoyance, as closes the fridge and takes a seat at the dining table.

Sighing, I place the jug back in the fridge and join him at the table. I make sure to sit across from him.

"Hm? Is there a reason for sitting so far from me?" he asks lazily, as he runs his hand through his wild, intoxicating hair.

"W-Well, I-I don't want you doing anything perverted to me again!" I say shyly, as I begin to unconsciously tug my skirt down.

"Hm? Yer' technically my wife now. I'm allowed to do anything perverted to you," he says, as he gives me a wide, devilish smirk.

I roll my eyes and pretend that I never heard that last comment.

"So, since we are getting married and all. Would you mind telling me a little about yourself?" I ask kindly, as I flash him a sincere smile.

"Only if ya' come sit beside me."

"No."

"Then I guess yer' marrying a stranger, honey," he says, emphasizing on the last part.

An old habit of mine, I puff out my cheeks and furrow my eyebrows. Getting up, I walk around the table and take the empty chair beside him. I move the chair as far away from him as possible.

"Now, tell me- H-Hey!"

I'm suddenly caught off guard when he grabs the leg of my chair, pulling it right up against his. Now we're so close to one another that are legs are brushing up against each other.

"Names Grimmjow Jeagerjaques-"

"Obaa-chan calls you 'Grimm-kun'," I interject, as I give him a perplexed look. In return, I see his eye twitch.

"It's a pet name."

"That's cute, Grimm-kun."

"She's the only one that can call me that, alright?" he growls out in annoyance.

"Okay…Grimm-kun."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyways, why'd you agree to getting married?"

"Hm? It's….a personal reason…" he replies back, trailing off. I can see in his face as to how he tries to avoid the subject. Taking his word for it, I decide not to push it.

"Let's just say I wouldn't be doin' it if ya' weren't such a fuckin' hottie," he says, as he innocently places his hand on my upper thigh.

"Y-Your mouth needs to be washed with soap," I stutter out embarrassingly.

"If it's comin' from you, I won't mind," he says seductively, as his hand slides underneath my grey, pleaded skirt.

"A-Ah! I-I have to have my…bath. M-Make yourself at home," I jumble out, as I quickly stand up from the table.

"That case, I'll take one too," he says, as he too stands up.

"T-There's only one bath?"

"I know."

Without another word, I race upstairs to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. W-What a pervert!


	2. Chapter 2

"Obaaaaa-chan. Have you seen Grimmjow-kun?" I ask, as I begin to pack my school bag.

"Hm? He left awhile ago, Kanade. It is his first day and all," she says sweetly, as she wipes her wrinkled, beaten hands on her apron.

"Oh…alright. Well, I'm off to school. Take it easy, neh?"

She gives me a warm, affectionate smile before disappearing off into the kitchen.

As I slip on my shoes, I exit the house and I'm immediately welcomed by the warm, inviting sun.

What did Obaa-chan mean when she said that it was his first day? Was Grimm-kun starting a new job? That reminds me, he never did tell me what his profession was. I wonder what a 20 year old could be doing as a job that requires him to wear a flashy suit?

After Obaa-chan, Grimm-kun and I had dinner, I went upstairs to finish up my homework while Obaa-chan went to bed. Leaving Grimm-kun all alone. He found it necessary to come and join me in my bedroom.

As I finish my homework and I'm ready to head into bed, I ask Grimmjow when he's leaving.

"Whaddya' mean?"

"I mean, when are you going home."

"I am home."

"I-I don't follow?"

"We're getting married, Kanade. It's only natural that we live together. You were supposed to come and live with me but since yer' still continuing school, I have to settle for this place," he says, as he begins to walk towards my closet.

"Y-You're not serious. W-We're living…together?!"

"It's a good thing yer' this loud at night. I enjoy a screamer during sex," he says, as he pulls out a black, custom made duffel bag from my closet. Unzipping it, he pulls out a pair of grey sweat pants.

"LIKE I KEEP TELLING YOU. WE'RE NOT HAVING-"

Suddenly, my mouth is covered from behind, muffling my voice.

"The fuck are ya' doing? Talk any louder and Obaa-chan will think we are having it," says Grimmjow, as he whispers hastily into my ear. All I could think about was his hot, warm breath tickling my bare neck. I shiver uncontrollably, but this makes Grimmjow think I'm trying to get frisky with him.

I feel as his cold, ice like fingertips begin to slide underneath the cotton shorts I currently wear.

I smack his arms away and jump away from his grasp.

"Look, I wouldn't be doin' this if ya' didn't dress like such a tease," he groans out, as I watch him pull his shirt over his head.

I quickly look away as his chest is now exposed. I know that once I look, I won't be able to stop and that'll make him embarrass me further.

"I-It's not my fault! Trust me, I'd wear longer pants if I didn't have issues with them riding up in the middle of the night!"

From the corner of my eye, I suddenly see him shimmying off his trousers.

"Gyaaah!" I yell out, while flailing my arms about. Stumbling back, I fall and land on my butt. Once I open my eyes, I see that Grimmjow has changed into his sweats.

"Y-You are not sleeping in my bed like that!"

"Hm? Think of it like, a tease for a tease. You should be lucky. I usually sleep naked," he says mockingly, as he climbs into my twin sized bed.

Still embarrassed, I hesitantly turn off the lights and climb into bed as well.

"K-Keep your hands to- Hey!"

Grimmjow grabs my forearm, yanking me down to the bed beside him. His arm slithers around my waist, pushing my back side into his front. There is no space whatsoever in between our two bodies.

I try wiggling out from his grasp but he keeps a firm, protective hold around my waist.

"Grimm-kun!" I choke out, hoping to annoy him enough that he decides to scoot away.

In response, all I get is the soft, light snore coming from Grimmjow's mouth.

And that was how I had spent my night. Thanks to Grimmjow, I had received no sleep whatsoever and thus, slept in a few minutes too late. Now I had to jog to school!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kanade," says Rukia, as she and Orihime come walking over towards my desk.

"Oh, good morning you two," I say, while trying to muffle out my long, strenuous yawn.

"What's with you? You aren't usually this tired?" says Rukia, as she crosses her arms over her small bust.

"Hm? Oh, ah…it's n-nothing," I say, while quickly trying to dodge the subject. No way was I going to tell them about yesterday in a place like this!

"Oh, Kanade-chan! Have you seen the new transfer student yet? He's so scary looking," says Orihime, as a worried expression crosses over her beautiful, bubbly face.

"Huh? I haven't. What's his name?"

"It's a really odd name. It's-"

Suddenly, the sensei walks into class, and immediately everyone shuffles into their seats.

Unfortunately, I drop my feet off from the chair in front of me. It's been empty since the beginning of the year. Since I was seated in the back and had classmates all around me, it was difficult for the sensei to see what I was doing. Now I wouldn't be able to relax since this was the only available desk for the new transfer.

"As I'm sure all of you have heard, we have a new transfer student…who should have already been here 10 minutes ago," she says, slightly irritated.

Suddenly, the door is slid open and all of us snap our heads towards the direction of the entrance. In walks a tall, lean male. My heart rate quickens and just like that, my palms begin to grow clammy. He wears Karakura High's standard male uniform. But not exactly how it should be. His shirt is nowhere near to being tucked in. He didn't even both with the buttons, leaving them all un did which reveals his white undershirt. From his pocket, a silver ringed chain dangles casually, as the skull on the end bounces with each step he takes.

"Yo," he says casually, as he gives a nod towards the class and sensei. He stands there calmly, as he digs his hands into his pockets. Immediately, the class begins to buzz. A few of the males are envious of the one in front of them. Other's are a little scared by his appearance and attitude. The same goes for the girls, but almost all are talking about his Godly appearance. I, on the other hand, stand up from my chair, causing all eyes to land on me.

"Higurashi-san. Is something the matter?" asks the sensei, as she gives me a quizzical look. I then notice as to how my body is tensed, and I can already tell I'm red.

Nodding my head in disagreement, I sit back down in my seat.

Beside me, Ichigo asks me if everything's all right. I give him a smile and wave it off.

"You're 10-

"I know. I kept getting stopped by a girl every damn minute," he says, with a slight scowl.

Most of the boys give each other looks. A look that says, "why would you be disappointed with that?"

Little do they know that the guy in front of them, is already spoken for. By me.


End file.
